Knife Called Lust
by shiningdarkness11
Summary: It's been 4 years. Sweeney finds his mind wrapped around thoughts of Mrs. Lovett at times, which is quite annoying to him. Will he act on it? Toby is 17, and not a little boy anymore. It looks like Mr. T needs to give him "the talk"!SweeneyxLovett.TobyXOC
1. Chapter 1: In the case of Toby

Some info for you all reading this : It's been 4 years. Sweeney is still after the Judge, since the Judge was away for the past 3 years in France on business (with Johanna and the Beedle). Sweeney's determination has only grown, especially now that the Judge is back. Speaking of Mrs. Lovett, she's the same old woman she's always been. Toby is 17, and uh...isn't a boy.

So let's get right into the story, shall we? Reviews are welcome! (So are ideas! I love to hear what you have to say!)

Knife Called Lust

It was another rainy day. A Sunday. A very gray, humid Sunday. Mrs. Lovett sighed, her elbows resting on her worktable, which was once again covered with a light dusting of flour. Her eyes focused on the scenery outside the window. The street was empty, everyone was still at mass. Every Sunday afternoon Mrs. Lovett found herself easily finished making over 300 pies. She had been up since 8. Now, it was 11. She surprised herself at the speed of the baking, especially with Toby still being asleep.

_Toby…_she thought. He was 17 now. He was out late last night with some girl…Mrs. Lovett had been taking note at his growth as a man lately. He was still a loving young lad, but now he taller than her and seemed to be more mature. Mrs. Lovett wondered if Mr. Todd had noticed the changes in the boy during these 4 years. No, she thought, he was still after the judge. Still fixed on revenge. Even after these years. Would he ever notice anything around him? Her feelings for him could be easy to see. But his eyes were always closed. At least, closed in her direction. She sighed again and flicked a piece of hard dough off the counter. 

To her left, she heard Toby stirring in his sleep softly.

"Should talk to that boy," she said to herself quietly. "Ee's allmos grown an' out doing who knows what to-" Mrs. Lovett's head popped up when she heard the side door open saw Mr. Todd in the doorway.

"Oh! Mornin', Mr. T." she said.

Sweeney promptly ignored her greeting and sat in a chair across the room from Mrs. Lovett, who was at the counter still. He fixed his gaze at the door to the sitting room where Toby slept.

"The boy's still sleeping." Mrs. Lovett spoke.

"I saw him last night." Sweeney said, still focused.

"Oh? Ya wen' out?" She asked.

"No. From the window." Todd spoke quietly and short, as usual, when the subject was unimportant to him.

"Now Mr. T, you're not spyin' on the poor boy now." She said it with a laugh within her voice, knowing Mr. Todd would never do such a thing. "'Ee's not a boy anymore, any 'ow." She added.

"I saw him with that girl…the Judge was 2 blocks away walking with the Beedle…" his voice trailed off and mixed into his thoughts. 4 years and his thirst for vengeance had only grew.

Mrs. Lovett had trained herself to almost always ignore Mr. Todd's words when he began talking about the Judge again. It had been 4 bloody years! Why couldn't he let the stupid revenge die? A new live could begin for him, she believed. One with her by his side. A happy life. But no.

Mrs. Lovett stood up from resting her elbows on the counter, and smacked her dress twice to get the flour off. Sweeney's eyes flashed in her direction, subtly but definitely scanning her figure. Mrs. Lovett didn't notice. She always seemed to become oblivious when he decided to put his thoughts of killing the Judge to rest and admire her. He body, the way her pale face had a glow about it, how her smile spread across her pouting lips so…

No. His eyes snapped to the floor. He lost control of his mind, but just for a moment. He did not love her. Those thoughts were pointless and wasted his time. He is angry. Lucy is the only one for him and to even have his mind glance over towards Nellie Lovett was weak and stupid on his part. It gave him a putrid taste in his mouth. He swallowed.

"Ah then…fancy a pie, Mista T?" These're still 'ot." She moved a plate of about 10 pies off of the back counter to the table in from of her. She looked over to him cheerfully. 

"I'm fine." He said, still looking intently at the floor.

"Fine? Ya didn't touch ya supper last night eith-"

"I SAID…I'm..just fine." Sweeney was still blocking her out, fearful that one day he wouldn't be able to do so and end up losing his senses and mind to desire. He blinked a and shook his head.

"Alright, Mr. T. If you say so." Mrs. Lovett was used to his moods by now. She glided towards him and sat across from him by pulling up a chair. "So ya saw Toby last night?" she asked, dusting more flour off of her arms.

"Yes." A small, almost unseen smirk appeared upon his face. Mrs. Lovett was perplexed. Now that was a sight rarely seen.

"Wot's so funny now?" she smiled back.

"Perhaps you should speak to Toby about his actions last night and find out." Sweeney wiped the smirk from his face and his eyes moved from the floor to the window.

"Why's that?" Mrs. Lovett was now more concerned.

"Like you said, he's not a boy anymore." Sweeney replied.

"Wot're you sayin'…wot was 'ee doing exactly?" Mrs. Lovett tilted her head, concerned still and a bit fearful.

"I'm not in the matter. Ask him." Sweeney was keeping back the information to not only annoy her, but really because he didn't much care.

"Well maybe, uh, you should give 'im a chat." Mrs. Lovett said nervously. She would do it herself, but did not really was to pry into what was private to Toby. And since Mr. Todd already knew…

"What could I say?" Sweeney was staring out the window still, obviously not into the conversation, but answering. Over the years he had gotten more into talking to Mrs. Lovett. She was an open person. She didn't matter. Yet…

"Tell 'im to behave like a gen'ilman around the girl. Tell the lad to…oh you know, Mr. T." Mrs. Lovett glanced over to him. He was still staring out the window. "We're his parents-"

"No. No we're not." Sweeney responded sternly and quickly in attention.

"Well I like to think of it that was! We're all ee's got."

"If the lad wishes to stick his hands up a girls skirts, I'm no one to protest. He can do what he likes."

Mrs. Lovett's eyes closed then shot wide open. "'Ee did that! Li'l Toby?"

"Who knows what really happened and who knows why it matters to _you_, my _dear_." Sweeney said, quite a bit annoyed. He was looking at her now.

"Mr. T, ya got'a talk to the boy." She said quietly.

"I told you. No."

Mrs. Lovett gave him a dirty look. Surprisingly, Mr. Todd found himself amused by her annoyance. She was cute when she was whiny. 

Gah! Sweeney got up and went to the door. Mrs. Lovett watched him. The look on his face was that of fury.

"Talk to him today, please. Mr. T." Mrs. Lovett gently added.

Sweeney didn't even spare her a second look. He walked out the door and was gone.

Mrs. Lovett sighed. His aggressive nature since he had become Sweeney Todd was so…strong. But she found herself yearning for him. She wanted to help him. Help him find happiness again. She could bring him happiness. She could hold him and take the pain away. And damn, she wanted to try. At least. 

- - - - 

So, how was it? Good? I hope you all enjoyed it, I promise it will pick up the pace.  
And it WILL get juicy. After it starts to get a bit, questionable, I'll change the rating, or just put a warning at the top of the chapters. Kay? Okay.

Look for the next one soon!

- Aria


	2. Chapter 2: Losing Control

Oh, wow! Thanks for the reviews! I really do like this story a lot. Now I have a direction for it to go, and I'm going to guess it will be…4 or 5 chapters long. Not too long, I promise it will end with a bang, a.k.a. some SweeneyxLovett hardcore "fun" time. Wink wink. Lol.

Anyway, we need some background here. Just what kind of behavior did Toby display last night? You're about to find out.

Chapter Two: Losing Control

Toby was awake.

He knew he should be up and helping Mrs. Lovett by now, but he could hear her conversing with Mr. Todd, so he laid back down. Mr. Todd…it made Toby sick. How could Mrs. Lovett be in love with someone so cold? So full of secrets? Mr. Todd scared him less than he used to, but still Toby left the man be and hoped he would do the same. But it's hard when Mrs. Lovett, his mother practically, was so obviously in love with the twisted man.

Toby's mind slipped into thoughts of last night and Abigail. Abigail, with her long, wavy, hazelnut hair and big, green, shimmering eyes. He had only known her for a week now, but when he first saw her come into the shop, he knew he wanted to be with her. He stuck up a conversation that day, and they've been privately meeting ever since.

0 – 0 – 0 - 

(flashback)

"Toby…no…" she would say quietly as he kissed her neck and held on to her hips.

"Shh…" he would whisper under her ear. His hands traveled up her body and stopped on her breasts lightly.

"Stop!" Abigail pulled Toby's hands off of herself. Her eyes were damp and seemed to shimmer even more than usual.

"What's wrong? Do you not like me?" Toby was concerned for the girl he truly thought would someday be his wife. She was his first love, and he found himself always getting carried away. 

"Of course I like you!" Abigail had a soft yet high pitched voice. She looked into Toby's eyes. "And I could very well love you, but you're going too fast is all." Abigail was 2 years younger than Toby was.

"I…I'm sorry. I just want to make you 'appy." Toby looked down.

"Oh, you do!" Abigail placed a small hand on his shoulder. "You're wonderful." She smiled.

Being still naïve and young at heart, Toby still possessed the trait of not understanding what he was doing, really. Did he realize he was taking advantage of a young girl? No. He thought everything he was doing was fine, because he had not been told otherwise. So when he looked into Abigail's sweet eyes again, he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to be all over her. His intentions were not un pure, and he couldn't help he hormones. Hell, he didn't know what was "un pure". He just knew what he wanted, and didn't see why he couldn't get it, if it would be good for the both of them.

He kissed her intensely, and she returned it, now feeling obliged to. She really did like Toby, but kept in mind that he had only been a week since they met. She still didn't really know him, but that didn't seem to slow him down.

He pushed her up against the cold, rough brick wall in the outside patio of the pie shop. The shop was closed, and it was very late out now, the darkness in the streets of London was their shelter. However, the darkness couldn't shield every window around them, an example being Mr. Todd's side window, which got a nice view from above them. Mr. Todd's figure in the window couldn't be seen unless you were absolutely looking for it that night, and Toby definitely wasn't, and Abigail was too busy trying to control Toby. Abigail really didn't mind the kissing, she liked it. It was when his hands began rubbing her body up and down that she knew if she didn't stop him then, she'd never be able to. But this time he was quick. Abigail wasn't noticing where his hands were when Toby lifted up her skirts and began rubbing her thighs roughly. 

Abigail gasped. "Stop Toby," she whimpered. "Stop or I swear I'll scream."

Toby had changed from his normal sweet self to in a sort of trance. His eyes glared down at her, he was breathing heavily. He continued to move his hands further to her inner thighs, where it was warm and untouched until now.

Abigail was scared. "Toby, please stop!" she said it loud enough to snap him out of it.

Above, Sweeney watched intently with amusement. The foolish lad. Giving in to mindless desires and letting it take over his being. At that moment, Mrs. Lovett came to Sweeney's mind. No, no, he would not behave like Toby. Toby was a young boy and he a grown man who should be focused on his goal of killing the Judge. Then a thought of him and Mrs. Lovett being up against that wall crossed into his brain. He grinned to himself, looked back down at Toby molesting the young girl, and turned to silently retire to his bedroom to sleep.

Toby stopped. He skirts fell back down and he took his hands quickly off of her. Abigail was angry, taking in short but large amounts of air into her tiny chest. She was also sad and confused. She did like Toby. Why did he not respect that she did not want this?

Toby stared down as though he couldn't believe himself.

"Toby, um…" Abigail said. "please do try to control yourself. I like you a lot. You're very charming…"

Toby looked up at her, defeated.

"I'm sorry I do not want what you want, but one day I may." Abigail was trying her best to cheer him up. She knew that deep down he would never want to do something to her she wouldn't want, but that he just lost control when he got so far. She liked the Toby who she always laughed and talked with, not the one who was driven by…passion for sex. Or something like that. She really didn't know, but she had heard stories from her friends about their boyfriends.

Toby felt sadness in his gut. He just wanted to be closer to her…but if she didn't want that…

"It's alright. I'm sorry I did all that." Toby didn't really understand still.

Abigail smiled. "I should go. I'll see you next week, pa'haps?" she hugged him slightly and waved before turning the corner and leaving Toby alone in the dark.

(end flashback)

0 – 0 – 0 -

After Abigail left, Toby slowly walked in the shop, quietly and being careful not to make any noise to wake up Mrs. Lovett, who was in her room. Toby sat up on the couch he slept on in the sitting room and thought for a while. Going over his actions, he was lucky Abigail was so forgiving. Toby promised to contain himself from then on. He really card for Abigail and he will respect her in a more proper manner, he thought. Everything will be fine, because she obviously did care for him a lot. 

Now it was morning. After hearing the side door shut, Toby figured Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett's conversation was over, so he got to his feet and pulled on his work clothes, which were worn and gray. Then he opened the door into the shop.

Mrs. Lovett was at a table, staring out a window with a fist under her chin. She turned her face in his direction when she heard him step in.

"Why g'mornin sleepy 'ead." She said.

"Mornin mum." He smiled as he messed his up short black hair by roughly rubbing it vigorously through his hands. 

"You was out late las night, 'ad me worried." She said, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Yeah, with Abigail." Toby grabbed a pie from the counter and munched.

"Oh thas 'er name…" Mrs. Lovett responded, then she got an idea. "Hey um, Toby…" she got up from the table and pushed in her chair. "Do ya mind cleanin' that window up there in Mr. Todd's shop today? I've been, uh, meanin' ta do it meself but, I uh, haven't the uh," she was looking down at her dress, straightening it over and over. "the time is all."

Toby thought she was acting a bit strange, but didn't catch on completely. "Sure thing. I'll jus go now 'an get it done." He walked over to the sink and grabbed a wet rag from the side of it. 

"Good lad." Mrs. Lovett said quietly as Toby walked across the room, setting his half-eaten pie on the counter and went out the side door.

Mrs. Lovett smiled. She really didn't mean for him to go that very minute…Mr. Todd wouldn't like this. He's probably come down all fussy and annoyed and not speak to her for a while. But he needs to speak to Toby, and this was just a little push to help it a long!

0 – 0 – 0 -

Sweeney kicked the trunk near the door after he slammed the door to his shop shut.

_Damn woman. _Why does he think of her so? Her flirting is obvious…was she foolish enough to think he was not catching on? And that it only annoyed him more? Then he thought…does it really annoy him? Her dresses do allow him to have a small but certain glance at her pale, beautiful flesh beneath her neck. It was probably warm, he guessed. Close to her heart, where her blood pumped all through her body. 

Sweeney walked over to his cracked mirror. How could these thoughts even be in his head? He is losing sight of his purpose…it is being conveniently swept away by Mrs. Lovett's love. She did love him. He could tell. Any man would be lucky to have such a woman grant him with her love. She was strong enough to chop up bloody corpses, and sweet enough to find pleasure in just spending time at the sea side, like she had always told him. She WAS a bloody wonder. And did he…did he want her? If he was pushed any more by her flirting…if he let more thoughts of her rise in his mind…it was not hard to believe that he may lose complete control and sweep her off of her feet in such an aggressive manner that he could perhaps even hurt her. Because the way he was thinking…it made him angry. She could be blamed for part of it, with her low cut dresses, and "Oh, Mr.T"'s and all of her foolish play to get him to notice her feelings. Well he did notice them. And he didn't like them. They were distracting. Yet his rage for wanting to touch her and give her what she desired in his OWN fashion kept growing. 

Behind him, the door creaked open and the little bell chimed to announce that he was not alone. Toby stood in the doorway.

0 – 0 – 0 –

YAY! I hope you all like this chapter. Toby is a naughty little boy. Someone needs to settle him down with a talk. But a talk from Mr. Todd will be interesting indeed, especially when he has his own desires of Mrs. Lovett to deal with. 

Look for chapter 3 soon! Please review, as well. Like I've said before, I love to hear what you all think!

- Aria


End file.
